


Free Deaths!

by whatsaroughdraft



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsaroughdraft/pseuds/whatsaroughdraft
Summary: Can't write a death scene? Neither can I but I'm willing to try and if you like them and want to use them go for it just copy, paste, edit, and credit.





	1. Austin

I could feel nothing at all. I could see Zoe above me, she was trying to speak to me but I couldn't hear her. Did I go deaf? What happened to me? She looked scared, as if someone was dying. I didn't understand what was happening, it was all so fast but in slow motion at the same time.

Suddenly, everything came back to me. I had been shot in the chest, multiple times. The pain was indescribable, everything hurt. Any tiny movement sent pain shooting through my body. I tried to speak but all that came out of my mouth was blood. Zoe was crying, holding me close to her. I wanted to tell her that she was the best cousin I could ever have. I wanted to apologize for my mistake of leading the team here. If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened, it was all my fault.

I knew my time was up. I gave Zoe a small smile and watched her face go blurry. I hoped she would forgive me. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.


	2. Sam

I hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of my lungs. The rocks dug into my back and blood covered my chest. I watched my attacker walk away satisfied with his work. Blood trailed down my arms from the many cuts I received during the fight.

I didn't want to die, I wanted to have a family and two kids. I began to cry, these were my final moments. I was all alone, bleeding to death and unable to help my friends.

I wanted to get up and help the others but my body was too heavy. It was like my arms and legs had turned to lead. Breathing was starting to get harder, the knife in my chest caused more and more damage with each breath I took. My vision turned blurry and my eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

I imagined I was back in the house, before any of this happened, joking around with my friends...watching movies... dancing in the kitchen...


	3. Thomas

I tried to get away, I really did but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me from behind and threw me to the ground. He sat on top of me and put his hands around my neck. I couldn't breath, I tried to fight back but he only laughed and squeezed tighter. My arms stopped working and I could feel myself dying. I looked him in the eye and promised myself one thing. In my next life I would make him pay, I would find him and take away everything he loved.

Everything went black.

There was nothing...


	4. Zoe

I was running.

I was falling.

I hit the ground.

When I landed I couldn't feel anything. It was weird, I knew I was hurt but I couldn't feel any pain. I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond. It was like I was glued to the ground.

Someone stood just out of my sight, they made a point of loading their gun. I was barely able to turn my head to see a woman looking down at me. I cursed her family and everyone she cared about to die a slow painful death. She gave me a bored look and fired her gun.


End file.
